


You're My Best Friend

by iamjustabi



Series: Overly Affection Best Friends [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confusion, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustabi/pseuds/iamjustabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard were just affectionate. Nothing else to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Definitely Not Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt#26 on everythingisfrerardandnothinghurts.tumblr.com  
> In this fic Gerard and Frank are the same age and Mikey is a year younger than Gerard.  
> This is the first chapter of 3 (?) in the first part of the Overly Attached Best Friends series.

Frank and Gerard were just affectionate. Nothing else to it. They'd been best friends since kindergarten when Frank pushed Roy Splinister for kicking over the sand castle Gerard had been carefully molding in the sandpit during recess. Since that moment they became inseparable. They lived on the same block so they could visit each other pretty much all the time without any trouble. They grew up together; they shared everything: when they were little they traded D&D cards, action figures when they got older they traded tapes, clothes and comics. Gerard was possibly willing to say that Frank and Gerard were even closer than Mikey and Gerard were. And that was saying something.

"You going to Ray's party on Saturday?" Frank asked as they walked home from school occasionally bumping sides.

"Well yea, duh, 'course I am. He's Mikey's boyfriend. Gotta watch out for my sweet and innocent brother." Gerard joked.

"Suuure. Sweet and innocent."

"He just grew up so fast." Gerard sighed dramatically, resting his head on the crook of Frank's neck as they walked.

"You've gotta let him leave the nest Gerard. Let him fly away, he's a free bird now." Frank giggled

"I know. Heh, do you remember when Mikey asked where babies came from."

"Yea and we told him if he held hands with a girl she'd get pregnant."

"Oh my god and he totally freaked out because he'd held hands with some girl and he started crying and made us swear not to tell my mom"

"That was the funniest shit ever, seriously"

"No way, I got into shitloads of trouble for that, which makes no sense really, because I would of gotten in trouble if I told him actually how babies are made for, I dunno, soiling his pure mind or whatever."

They walked in silence. It was never an awkward silence, they could just be with each other and that would be enough. Occasionally they'd glance at each other and grin or giggle, like they had some telepathic joke going on.

"You do realize on Saturday Mikey's so gonna get laid." Frank said half jokingly half comfortingly, once they reached Gerard's house.

"Don't remind me." He groaned.

"Dude I'm so gonna remind you at every single possible opportunity."

"I know. They thing's I put up with. Why do I still hang around with you?"

"Because I'm hilarious, I have the best taste and you want on my sweet ass"

"Yea sure. You keep telling yourself that"

"See ya on Saturday then!" Frank said and pulled Gerard into a big bear hug and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek

"Bye!" Gerard grinned and waved as he turned and walked through the front door

There was nothing unusual about the kiss. It was just something they did, just another way to show affection. They'd been best friends during the 'lets-run-around-naked-clothes-are-lame' phase dammit. They'd already seen everything there was to see.

Gerard kicked off his converse and chucked his bag into the hallway. Gerard's parent's where away for the week on a bushiness trip- like usual. They both managed a large corporation which meant they made lots of money, but it also meant they were hardly ever around. Gerard wasn't sure if the latter was a good or a bad thing yet. Mikey wouldn't be home for another couple of hours yet- he spent most of his time at Toro's now. Which Gerard was totally okay with. Sure he missed spending time with his brother, and the large house was a little lonely when he was by himself, but Ray was a cool dude. Ray had awesome hair. Ray liked Iron Maiden. If Gerard had to pick anyone for Mikey to date, it was gonna be Ray. Gerard was all alone in the house which meant he would do two things. Sing out loud and jerk off. It also meant Gerard could eat anything without being judged by a certain stick-thin brother he had, or his parents getting mad at him for eating all the food. Gerard decided to jerk off. He went to his room and grabbed his laptop-porn time! He was about to plug his headphone when he realized- wait I'm home alone, I can listen to porn out loud if I want! Being home alone was the best.

He tried watching some straight porn- a dark haired girl being fucked by some tattooed muscle-head, but he mainly ended up getting distracted by the sidebar which advertised 'HARDCORE PORN!!!'. Porn ads always made him laugh. Porn in general either made him laugh or slightly confused. Like seriously, this one time he saw this girl who was being fucked by three guys in ass. At the same time. Apparently some people liked that- each to their own. It mainly just made him think something along the lines of "What? How does she fit- does't that hurt? Oh okay okay enough this is weird." In the end he decided to jack off to the thoughts of Johnny Depp or Morrisey, and then fell asleep, like he always did. Gerard woke up again at 10am the next morning, what could he say- he was a heavy sleeper. He slowly crawled out of bed and stumbled down stairs to make himself a breakfast of slightly burnt pancakes which were smothered in maple syrup with chopped up pieces of banana and coffee with powdered cream and sugar. He then dragged himself upstairs again, only slightly more awake from the coffee- he'd make another mug when after he got dressed he decided. He went into his bathroom and stared at the shower for about five minutes before deciding that no, he couldn't shower, he was too tired and might fall asleep and drown. He knew it was a lame excuse, but it'd only been 2 days since he last showered, which was pretty good for him. so he figured he'd be fine if he remembered to use deodorant today. He made sure he did and then proceeded to pull on a pair of loose grey skinny jeans and a Danzig top. He'd change for the party later when Frank got here- it didn't start till 8 pm anyway, he had loads of time.

Gerard decided if he put some music on and got set up he could probably get some of his art homework done. Once he got stuck into it the rest of the world kinda faded out, and the concept of time seemed to lessen, and although he knew the assignment wasn't due for another couple of weeks, if he was a little ahead in art he could procrastinate a little longer with his bio work. Plus he actually enjoyed doing art, he did it pretty much half the time in his free time, so he might as well do something productive with it. His assignment was to design a movie poster for an original concept. It was a rare occasion that he actually got given a fun assignment to do- they usually consisted of something along the lines of 'draw a basket of fruit from three different angles with different tonal techniques in each one'.

As Gerard was fetching his 5 mug of coffee and a reward cookie for finishing the assignment- he'd drawn a horror movie poster complete with screaming girls and bloodied hands- he heard the door bell. He looked at the big clock above the stove on the kitchen wall and saw it was seven 7:30 pm. "Oh" Gerard though, he hadn't even had lunch yet. Whatever- there would be beer at the party, and if Gerard was entirely honest he preferred beer to food. He jogged to the door and let a grinning Frank barge in. He was dressed in grey sweatpants and a Metallica top.

"I brought eyeliner! Smooches darling!" said a probably almost slightly drunk Frank. Gerard knew Frank liked to have a little buzz before he actually got to the party. Gerard decided to go along with the smooches and planted a quick peck on each of Frank's cheeks causing them both to break into fits of giggles. They both clambered up the stairs into Gerard's room. They both got changed into their outfits- Gerard wore a Madonna top and black skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination- Gerard may or may not of been slightly insecure about the small amount of pudge that graced his waistline, but he wasn't shy about his junk. He completed the outfit with his chunky black belt and ankle length Dr Martens. When Gerard turned around he saw Frank was wearing a tight white top, loose jeans which were shredded at the knees, converse and a pink belt.

"Seriously though did you bring eyeliner? My mom confiscated mine, she said it was 'inappropriate' or something."

"Yea I did, but your parents are out aren't they? Can't you just steal some of hers?"

"No way, she knows things. She'll be able to tell. She has powers you need to see to believe."

"Whatever you say. Yea I brought some eyeliner as you specially requested."

"Thanks man. Help me? I fuck it up when I do it myself, I always blink or something."

"Sure." 

Frank leaned in and with a steady hand gently glided the eyeliner pencil against the waterline of Gerard's eye. Gerard could feel Frank's warm breath on his face, his jaw was loose and his brow was furrowed as he concentrated. Frank was really pretty Gerard thought, he had a feminine mouth and really pretty eyes. He hadn't really noticed before.

"Do you want me to do your mascara as well? You're always going on about how it makes your eyes 'pop'."

"Huh? Uh yea." Gerard smiled

Frank brushed the mascara wand against Gerard's already fairly long eyelashes.

"There. All done. Don't worry I can do mine myself." Frank said and flashed Gerard a toothy grin.

"Thanks" Gerard said and went to see if he could make the greasy black mop he called hair look any less well, greasy really. He knew from previous attempts that brushing it only made it worse, so he hoped maybe if he mussed it up it might have the opposite affect. It didn't really work, and all Gerard succeeded at was making his hair look stringy. "You ready?" Frank called from Gerard's bedroom.

"Yea one second," Gerard replied. He quickly gave himself a once over, mussed up his hair a little more to make it look intentional and not just like he'd not bothered, "ready!" 

"You look awesome. Lets go get fucked up!" Frank said and did a little spin and disco point. Gerard loved his lame little friend.


	2. Gifted Feet Have Got No Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard wasn't a big fan of parties or dancing, but if Frank was going be there, so was Gerard. They'd always done everything together and it wasn't going to stop now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the first part of the Overly Affectionate Best Friends Series- inspired by Prompt #26 from everythingisfrerardandnothinghurts.tumblr.com  
> Title taken from the George Michael song 'Never Gonna Dance Again'

When they arrived at the party the living room and hallway were already packed with tipsy bodies all moving and convulsing in time to the pulsing beat of the song that was currently being blasted from Ray's over-sized stereo. That wasn't the first thing Gerard noticed though. The first thing that Gerard noticed was his brother, Mikey, who was currently curled up on the couch making out with his boyfriend. Gerard had no problem with the fact his brother was gay- Gerard was bisexual himself, and he had no problem with Ray either. He also had no problem with public displays of affection. He'd always think it was sweet or romantic when couples weren't afraid to show affection in front of others- and he'd usually have to stop and remind himself not to stare like a creeper. But he was definitely okay with admitting that watching his brother shove his tongue down some ones throat wasn't his favorite past-time.

Frank noticed Gerard's grimace and decided it was for the best to not mock Gerard about his brother and Ray's current situation, but to distract him.

"Let's get this party started then!" Frank shouted, only just audible over the ridiculously loud music, and dragged him towards to crowd of dancing teenagers.

Gerard wasn't a big fan of parties or dancing, but if Frank was going be there, so was Gerard. They'd always done everything together and it wasn't going to stop now. This usually meant that he ended up going to quite a few parties because, unfortunately for him, Frank was a fan of them and was popular enough to get invited to them on at least a weekly basis. Frank often turned down invitations so him and Gerard could stay home and watch crappy zombie horror flicks and stuff themselves with popcorn. That- to Frank, was better than any party. This however didn't mean that Frank didn't want to have any social life, so about once a month, if Gerard was sure he wanted to, they would attend. Frank didn't want to go if Gerard wouldn't be there and Gerard didn't want to spoil Frank's fun either.

They got into the center of the crowd and Gerard stared at Frank as he started thrashing around as if the pop that was playing was some kind of post-hardcore punk song. Gerard wasn't really sure what to do with himself. He was pretty sure he'd look weird if he started doing what Frank was doing- he somehow pulled it off and actually made it look kinda cute, whereas Gerard knew if he tried he'd end up looking like some kind of clumsy elephant and probably manage to knock someone over or spill their drink in the process. Gerard attempted to dance, but soon realized he was actually just awkwardly stepping side to side and ever so often turning in a circle. Frank noticed too.

"Come on! Loosen up a little!" Frank said and grabbed Gerard's hands.

"Sorry." Gerard muttered

"Don't be! Just dance with me!"

Frank pulled Gerard into a mock waltz pose and started spinning around in circles with him. Gerard couldn't help but laugh. They probably looked really stupid- Frank was leading the dance although he was at least 2 inches shorter than Gerard, who was really just letting himself be dragged around by a mischievously grinning Frank, but Gerard was having more fun than he had had in a while, so he just went along with it. He leaned forward and placed his head in the crook of Frank's neck in a fit of giggles. Frank lifted up Gerard's arm and twirled him.

"Sorry Frank, that's as far as my dance skills go, so don't you dare trying any Dirty Dancing moves on me!"

"Aw man, I was totally hoping we could do that lift thingy they do," Frank joked, "You're such a spoil sport. You should be called Ger-lame!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes it does Ger-rad, oh sorry no, Ger-lame!"

"You're lame!"

"I am so lame!"

"The lamest!"

"The lamest that ever lamed!"

The song ended and Frank and Gerard Frank left the dance floor in fits of laughter, wide smiles plastered onto their faces. Frank decided he was gonna go get drinks. Gerard noticed that Mikey and Ray were no longer on the couch, and prayed to God, Buddha, any omnipotent power that would listen, that they had moved to the dance floor rather than Ray's bedroom. Or if they had moved to Ray's bedroom they at least used lube and a condom. Gerard not-so-gracefully threw himself onto the couch and waited for Frank to bring beverages- preferably alcoholic ones. Frank arrived with two red cups and sat himself down next to Gerard, passing him one of the cups. Gerard took a sip to immediately feel his eyes watering from the disgusting burning sensation in his throat.

"Dude! What's in this drink?" Gerard exclaimed

"Vodka and orange juice? What's wrong with it?"

"Are you sure you didn't make vodka and vodka?"

"That would explain why this tastes so orangey. I'll go fix it."

Frank returned again with the two cups in a couple of minutes

"There we go! Vodka and orange!"

"Thank you! You're lucky I didn't make you take a pay back sip of the shit you tried to use to burn out my throat with earlier!" Gerard said, trying to be angry, but ultimately failing. Gerard found it hard to hold grudges for longer than a minute, especially with Frank.

After their fifth drink Frank dragged Gerard to the dance floor once again, stumbling and bumping into a couple people as they went- they were drunk to say the least. By the time they'd reached the dance floor the Dexys Midnight Runners track had switched to 'Never Gonna Dance Again'

"Uh Frank?" Gerard started, not really knowing what he was gonna say

"Don't be lame Ger-rad. Dance with me." Frank said. It was about the tenth time Frank had made the 'Ger-rad' joke that night, but this time that Frank said it, he said it slower and in a lower tone- it almost sounded romantic. Frank put his arms around Gerard's neck and they danced. During the last chorus Frank pulled back a little- still very close to Gerard, but now he could look him in the eye, and started singing quietly in his scratchy, slightly nasally voice.

"Never gonna dance again"

"Gifted feet have have got no rhythm" Gerard continued, smiling, hoping Frank would take it as a joke, which he didn't- he just leaned in closer.

"Well it's easy to pretend I know I'm not a fool. Should've know better than to cheat a friend"

"Wasted chance that I've been given"

"So I'm never gonna dance again"

"The way I danced with you"

Frank leaned in even further. Gerard could feel Frank's warm breath on his face, like earlier that night when Frank had been doing Gerard's make up. His breath smelt of a strange cocktail of many different types of alcohol and the orange juice from before. He looked at Frank- he really was very pretty, inside and out. Frank was the most beautiful person he knew. Hadn't he always known that? Gerard knew if he closed the minuscule gap between them things would never be the same between them. Or would they? Gerard and Frank kissed all the time, sure not on the lips, but did it really make a difference? They did those things to show affection, they did those things because they wanted to, and right now what Gerard really wanted to do was kiss Frank and think about the meaning later.

So he did.

Gerard carefully lifted a hand from Frank's waist and brushed a non-existent hair away from Frank's face. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right, he wanted to make sure Frank was okay with every single movement he was making. He knew that if he fucked this up it really would ruin things between them. He gently lowered his hand to caress the side of Frank's face, stroking a long finger across his cheek bone.

Frank had stayed quiet, no sound of protest, not even the slightest hint the he would react badly if Gerard kissed him. Gerard could've even of said he was encouraging the kiss as Frank gently pressed into the embrace of Gerard's hand. Gerard wanted to absolutely and entirely be sure though.

"Frank?"

"Mmh?" Frank hummed

"Can I..." Gerard paused to lick his lips which he notice Frank were now staring at in between quick glances up to meet Gerard's eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

Frank didn't answer but instead closed the gap. His kiss was sweet and almost chaste, just the soft press of lips upon lips. After a while Gerard gently swiped his tongue against Frank's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Frank immediately opened up. "Frank is a really great kisser" Gerard thought as the kiss slowly but surely became more passionate. Frank's focus changed every few seconds. Sometimes he'd leave Gerard's lips to place quick pecks along his jaw and continue the trail of kisses to his exposed neck, occasionally softly sucking and nipping at his throat, before returning once again to his mouth.

Frank suddenly broke apart from the kiss and Gerard began to wonder what was wrong, and Frank seemed to be able to tell because he quickly broke the silence to ask a one worded question.

"Couch?"

Gerard nodded, feeling a little hypocritical as they traveled to the couch and sat down, where Gerard had been grossed out when he saw Mikey kissing Ray like he was now Frank. Whatever. There were more important things at hand. Like how Frank had started to work on what Gerard was sure would be a major hickey. After about 10 minutes of this Gerard decided to change the position and flipped Frank over, so that Gerard was on top and started kissing his mouth again. Gerard grabbed onto Frank's hair and pulled ever so slightly causing Frank to moan quietly into his mouth. Gerard pulled again, this time a little harder, and heard Frank moan louder and felt Frank's hips thrust upwards slightly, which reminded Gerard of his ever increasing boner, which reminded Gerard that they were on a couch in front of at least 50 people and he WAS NOT going to cum in his pants in front of them. Rather than pull on Frank's hair he decided to return the favor of the giant hickey Gerard was now sure he had and started to nibble on Frank's throat. About half an hour later, Gerard started to feel sleepy, slightly worried he was going to pass out mid-kiss and end up drooling in Frank's mouth, his broke the kiss and sat upright on the couch. Frank leaned upwards, but rather than start kissing Gerard again, he simply rested his head on his shoulder.

"Gerard?" Frank asked

"Yea?"

"Can we cuddle now?" Frank asked and then giggled quietly

"Sure, whatever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing a smutty (is that the right word for it?) kiss scene so I apologize if it was crappy. Thank's for reading!


	3. Are you leaving soon? (I just need a little time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean sure, Frank was insanely cute, really funny and clever, but they were just friends! Best friends. He just thought maybe it meant something, he didn't think Frank was the kind of dude who just kissed people and didn't mean anything by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY WOULD ANYONE BE INTERESTED IN BETA-ING FUTURE CHAPTERS, COMMENT SAYING YOU'RE INTERESTED IF YOU ARE K THANK YOU IN ADVANCE! <3  
> Chapter title from At the Library by Green Day.

When Gerard woke up the first thing he heard was the gentle snuffling and occasional snore of what was a sleeping Frank, who happened to by lying on top of him, his head pressed against his chest. Gerard carefully tried to maneuver around Frank so as not to wake him, but only succeeded at getting the sleeping Frank to grip him tighter and softly nuzzle his collar bone. He guessed he would have to wake him.

"Frank?" Gerard whispered and got not no response. "Frank? Wake up" He whispered again, but directly into his ear and slightly louder than the previous time.

"mmphlg? mmf-five more minutes" groaned Frank

"No!" Gerard hissed "We're at Ray's house! We've gotta go, it's already-" he checked his watch. 9:30. "-it's already 9:30!"

"Fine, fine 'm up."

"Um, Frank? About last night, uh if you-"

"-Dude it's cool. I was drunk, you were drunk, it doesn't mean anything. Hey, if it's any consolation from what I remember, you were a pretty awesome kisser."

"Oh okay. Yea. You were, you were good too." Gerard didn't want it to mean anything, so this was a good thing, he guessed. I mean sure, Frank was insanely cute, really funny and clever, but they were just friends! Best friends. He just thought maybe it meant something, he didn't think Frank was the kind of dude who just kissed people and didn't mean anything by it.

They looked at each other for a minute in silence before Frank broke the silence.

"Hey, do you wanna go to Dunkin' Donuts?"

"What, now?"

"Yes now! I'm hungry and we haven't had breakfast and also- donuts!"

"Okay, but I should probably go find Mikey first, see if he wants me to drive him home on the way or something"

"Kay, chuck me your keys, I'll go wait for you in the car."

Gerard threw the keys and Frank caught them.

"See ya!"

Gerard couldn't see Mikey anywhere in the living room, kitchen or hallway, so he went upstairs and checked all the bedrooms, only to find he wasn't there either. Starting to get panicky he checked all the bedrooms again only to remember he hadn't checked the bathroom. He gently pushed on the door to see if it was locked, but it wasn't and the door slowly swung open. Gerard stepped in to see a fully clothed Mikey was passed out on top of Ray who was wearing nothing but underwear, knee length black and hot pink striped socks and a plastic viking helmet, who were both lying in the bath tub which was filled with about an inch of water. He'd seen weirder.

"Mikey?" said Gerard as he nudged him "Mikey are you awake?"

"Huh? Uh yea... Oh hi Gerard!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Pretty much everything really."

"Okay well basically Ray's in my woodwork class and we given this assignment to build a table and-"

"I know how you met Mikey! I was asking about why out of all places, are you in the bath and what's with Ray's get up?"

"Oh well he was telling me about his gran's heritage or something and we were both REALLY drunk and I asked if he wanted to do a sexy viking role play and he pretty much went along with it."

"Why the bath?"

"It was our longboat. We were rowing to England to pillage some Celtic villages. We turned the shower nozzle on to create sea breeze."

"That would explain the inch of water in the tub."

"Yup."

"So basically Frank and I are going to Dunkin' Donuts and we, well I, was wondering if you wanted for us to drop you off at home on the way there."

"Nah, Ray'll probably need help cleaning up and shit too so... Ray?"

"Whu-" Ray rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat upright "Yea Mikey?"

"Do you want me to stay and help clean up? We can get pizza after or see a movie or something."

"That be so great. You are literally the best boyfriend ever. Oh hi Gerard!" Ray didn't really seemed to be phased that he was almost naked in front of his boyfriend's older brother but whatever. 

"Hi Ray. Uh, I'm gonna go now."

"Okay bye!" They both said in unison. Creepy.

Gerard walked to his car to see Frank was sitting in the drivers seat.

"Move up then." Gerard said after staring at Frank for a while.

"Aw, can't I drive. Your car is really pretty." Gerard knew his car was pretty. It was a B class silver Mercedes his parent's got for him when he passed his test.

"No Frank, you can't drive."

"Why not?" Frank whined.

"Because you failed your driving test. Eight times. You don't even have a license now!"

"Fine! Ger-lame."

"You do realise saying Ger-lame doesn't make me do things."

"Hey, it was worth a shot." Frank giggled and switched to the passengers seat.

"To Dunkin' Donuts!" Gerard shouted once the car was in ignition, like some sort of battle cry, which made Frank and Gerard break into fits of laughter.

By the time they got to Dunkin' Donuts they had just finished their debate of whether Metallica or Megadeth were better and by the time they had ordered and finished their donuts and coffee they had just completed their list of reasons why Batman was better than Spiderman. Gerard was just about to ask Frank who he thought would win in a fight: Clay Face or Killer Croc when Frank's phone started buzzing in his jeans pocket.

"Who is it?" Gerard asked

"Oh, just a friend" he paused and pressed the answer button "Hi Jamia! How are you? Yea me too! Dude! That'd be awesome. Uh yea- just one sec. Gerard?"

"Yea?"

"I said I'd meet Jamia at the movie theater at 12:30 so I'll you later yea?"

"Uh, okay um."

Frank started to talk on the phone again

"Yea? Yea Gerard's cool with it. Yea I wouldn't miss it for anything! It looks like it gonna be really good!" and then directly to Gerard said "I'll text you! Bye!"

Frank walked out the shop only to come running back in about 30 seconds later.

"By the way, a girl in my bio class is having a party tonight. I know we went to one yesterday, but she's a really cool dude so I was wondering if you'd come along too?"

"Okay." Gerard said and smiled weakly.

"K I'll see you at your house later then!"

"Yea."

I mean it wasn't like Frank had to spend all his time with Gerard, he hung out with other friends sometimes and so did Gerard, but he didn't know. This just felt different somehow, like Frank was blowing him off for someone else. He knew he wasn't. He was gonna see Frank later anyway! It just felt weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so actually think there'll be about 5 or 6 chapters in this part of the Overly Affection Best Friends Series. This chapter was a little short but I'm gonna say is expect some drama in the next couple of chapters!!!!


	4. If You Wanted Honesty (That's all you had to say)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard turned to see Jamia, a grinning pale skinned and dark hair girl. Fuck. She was cute. Gerard then realized he wasn't thinking about asking her out or anything as he usually would think when he thought someone was cute (emphasis on the thinking part as Gerard never actually went through with his asking out plans), he felt jealous. Damn. He liked Frank. He like liked Frank. As in hold-hands-and-do-romantic-shit like. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter!!! I'm sorry I didn't update as quickly as I usually do but this chapter and the final chapter in this part of the series should be pretty long. Title from the song 'I'm not okay (I promise)' by the glorious not-a-band-but-an-idea My Chemical Romance!

When Frank and Gerard arrived at the party Frank went and sat on a couch while Gerard went and made into the kitchen to make drinks- one OJ and Vodka for Frank and a rum and diet coke for himself. Gerard carefully weaved through the dancing crowd so as not to spill the drinks or bump into anyone who was already drunk enough start a fight. When Gerard approached the couch he saw Frank sitting straight upright, hands clasped together on his lap, curling and uncurling his fingers in a nervous twitch kind of way. Gerard didn't seemed to notice when Frank sat down next to him, so he gave him a nudge with his elbow to get his attention, and the offered him his drink which he accepted quickly took a large sip immediately.

Gerard finished his drink almost as soon as he had been given it and resumed his previous position. The silence between them was awkward- something both Frank and Gerard were unused to, and Gerard definitely didn't like it and was going to say something, anything to hopefully end it.

"So Frank, how was-"

"Do you wanna maybe, uh I dunno, fool around?"

Gerard sat in a shocked silence.

"Ah you know what, never mind. Forget I said-"

"Okay."

"Are you sure."

Gerard nodded frantically- he didn't care if he looked desperate, he was just glad their kiss wasn't going to be a one off thing.

"Okay then." Frank said and scooted a little closer toward Gerard and placing his hands on his face. He leaned in and Gerard wrapped his arms around his waist as Frank place his lips on Gerard's. The kiss almost immediately became more fast and passionate, Frank moaning into Gerard's mouth as he helped Frank climb into his lap. Frank ended up lying on top of Gerard, hands tightly gripping at Gerard's shoulders as Gerard moved his hands down from his waist and slowly rubbed his hips. Frank moved his lips onto Gerard's neck, which seemed to be a favourite spot of his, sweetly nipping and sucking at his throat. Gerard moved his hands off Frank's hips and gripped on the material of the couch, his hands clenching and unclenching. Frank didn't like the lack of contact, and responded by rolling his hips against Gerard's- which made Gerard breath hitch and quickly release his hand from the couch and throw his arm to the side- some sort of weird reflex- which unfortunately caused him to knock over his only half finished drink.

"Oops" Gerard gasped and gently removed Frank "I'll go get some paper towels or something."

"It's okay dude. Anyway, Jamia just got here!"

Gerard turned to see Jamia, a grinning pale skinned and dark hair girl. Fuck. She was cute. Gerard then realized he wasn't thinking about asking her out or anything as he usually would thin when he thought someone was cute (emphasis on the thinking part as Gerard never actually went through with his asking out plans), he felt jealous. Damn. He liked Frank. He like liked Frank. As in hold-hands-and-do-romantic-shit like. Fuck.

"Okay" Gerard thought to himself. He could do this. He'd gather the little amount of courage he had and he'd ask out Frank. He could do this. He could so do this. Whats the worst that could happen? Well he could end up best friendless-no, that wouldn't happen, Gerard knew it. They'd been best friends for pretty much ever. The worst that could happen was a week of awkwardness- then they'd go back to normal. He was sure of it.

As Gerard grabbed some kitchen roll and wandered back to the couch he practiced what he was going to say in his head.

"Hey, hey Frank. So I know we've been best friends for a long time and that's really important to me y'know?" he thought to himself "Before I say anything I just want you to know that-" his train of thought came to an abrupt stop when he saw what was happening. Oh.

Frank and Jamia were sitting on the couch together. And making out.

Oh.

Frank seemed to notice Gerard but didn't stop kissing Jamia. Instead he looked Gerard directly in the eye. That was when Gerard came to his senses. Fucking Frank. What the hell? Gerard thought maybe, just maybe- but no. Of course Frank didn't want anything serious with Gerard, fuck he'd even said so! He felt so stupid. Why would someone like Frank want anything more than friendship from someone like him.

Gerard stormed out of the room and was about to get in the car when he felt someone grab his shoulder. Gerard turned around to see it was Frank who must have broken the kiss to follow him out.

"Gerard? Where are you going?"

"Home, Frank. I'll see you round maybe."

"But Gerard-"

"What."

"You're my ride home!"

Gerard climbed into the car, closed the door and rolled the window down. He didn't look up at Frank straight away, anger building up inside of him. Of course that was all he cared about. His motherfucking ride home. Of course Frank didn't care about how he actually felt to see his best friend making out with someone, right after they had just been kissing. He'd been gone for one minute for fucks sake! And all Frank cared about was his ride home. Gerard snapped his neck and looked up at Frank, a furious glare burning from his eyes.

"You know what? Fuck you Frank. Fuck you."

*****

The next morning Gerard woke up at 1 pm. Thank fuck it was spring break or he'd have to face Frank at school, and facing Frank was definitely something he didn't want to do right then. In fact it was something he didn't want to do at all. So he didn't. For the next three days Gerard wallowed. He stayed in bed and ate chocolate and drank too much coffee and watched shitty rom-com movies and cried a little bit because he was alone and Frank didn't want him.

Finally, on Thursday morning, Gerard pulled himself together. He a shower much needed shower, and got dressed in actual clothes and ate something that didn't entirely consist of sugar and then he checked his phone. 5 voice mails, all from Frank. Okay then. Gerard pressed the little button to listen to all missed calls.

"First message." the tinny female voice said.

"Hey Gerard, this is Frank. You seemed pissed at me last night and I'm not really sure why, so if you wanna talk about it, uh, call me back yeah?"

"Second message."

"Hi Gerard. You didn't call back so I guess you're still pissed, um. Look I'm sorry for whatever I did okay? Look, just call me."

"Third message."

"Gerard, it's Frank. If you're mad about Jamia- look just. I really don't think I should do this over the phone, especially when you're not picking up, so please call me back."

"Fourth Message."

"Gerard pick up the fuckin phone."

"Fifth Message."

"Gerard. Please. I miss you. Please call me back."

Gerard pressed the 'delete all missed calls' button, walked out of his room and out the front door of the house and strolled to Frank's house and knocked on the door to be greeted by a unusually sad looking Frank.

"Hi." said Frank

"Hi." Gerard paused "Could we go for a walk? I think we should go somewhere to talk."

*****

They went to the local park where they'd always gone to play as kids. They stood underneath an old sycamore tree, streams of light falling between the leaves and glazing the grassy floor below them, which was still damp with dew. They stood there for a moment before Frank broke the silence.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Frank I think it's better if we just put this behind us and-"

"No Gerard. I really want to know why you've been treating me like this. I felt like shit for the past few days. I thought I wasn't gonna hear from you again. I thought you didn't like me anymore and I-"

"Frank I really think-"

"Gerard, just fucking tell me!"

“You really wanna know? Fine! I didn't think you were the kind of guy who jumped someone as soon as the previous piece of meat turned their back, Frank! I just didn't think you were the kind of guy who made out with people and didn't mean anything by it! I thought you cared just a little about me!”

“What?”

“I did want it to mean something Frank! You’re my best friend!”

“Gerard, you’re my best friend too! You’re the one who got all pissy and stopped talking to me!”

“Because it meant more to me than just that! I like you Frank! I wanna do romantic shit, I wanna hold your hand and I wanna go on dates and I want it to mean just as much for you as it does for me! I can’t do this anymore if it doesn't!”

Frank leapt forward, grabbing Gerard’s shoulders, and pressed a hard kiss against Gerard’s mouth. Frank immediately asked for entrance to which Gerard opened up, their tongues battling for dominance. After a while the kiss became slower and sweeter, their movements becoming more romantic. Gerard broke the kiss, took a step back and looked at the floor and whispered.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“Why?" Frank asked, sounding desperate and taking a step forward and grabbing his shoulders again. "I like you too Gerard! I wanna do romantic shit, I wanna take you out on dates, and I wanna hold your hand in front of everyone and even without the romantic stuff, you’re still my best friend, Gerard! But I do wanna do the romantic shit stuff because I really, really like you.”

“And what about your girlfriend Frank?”

“What girlfriend? Who are you talking about?”

“Jamia! Who else would I be talking about?”

“Gerard, she’s not my girlfriend she’s-”

“You fucking went on a date with her!”

“It wasn't a date we just-”

“and that time you made out with her Frank? What was that about if she’s not-”

“Gerard, Jamia’s a lesbian.”

“What? But you kissed her-”

“I wanted to make you jealous okay! And she offered to help with the jealousy and y’know… If you don’t believe me, if you don’t believe she’s a lesbian you could always ask her girlfriend.”

“Well well fucking done with that jealousy plan, Frank, because it worked.” Gerard scowled

“Hey I just-”

“I thought we were ‘best friends’! You could have told me rather than make me go through all that! It was fucking cruel! You don't realize how much it fuckin hurt to see you two together, do you? I’m not the kind of guy who would break up a relationship, you know that! You should have told me how you felt!”

“You can hardly talk! All high and mighty because I didn't tell you how I felt! It’s not like you told me how you felt! All that time when I didn't have a ‘girlfriend’ you could have at said something! If I’d never got a ‘girlfriend’ you never would have told me because I never would have confronted you! You can’t expect me to wait around for you!”

“Yes I can!”

“Why?”

“Because I would have, Frank!”

They both stood in silence.

"I would have waited Frank. It's always been you Frank. I've never been in a relationship before, haven't you noticed? I didn't- I didn't always know that I like you like I know I do now, but you've always been all I needed, all I wanted and I- I just... No matter how fuckin jealous you made me, or how much it fuckin hurt, I wouldn't have done anything because I care more about how you feel than I care about myself. Don't you know that?"

“Gerard I'm sorry, look I fucked up, I thought you didn't want anything serious. When you first tried to talk to me about the kiss I cut you off because I couldn't bare to hear you tell me it didn't mean anything. I thought maybe if you saw me with someone else you would, I dunno. I thought you'd notice me and want me like I want you. I never meant to hurt you Gerard, you have to know that that was the last thing I ever wanted. What do you want me to do Gerard? How can I make this better? How can I fix this?”

"Frank, I don't know. Maybe that's something you need to figure out for yourself." Gerard said with a weak smile. Gerard stepped foward and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of Frank's ever so slightly open mouth before turning away to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA! FINALLY CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN A DAY OR TWO! GASP!


	5. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was as he was squeezing himself through the tiny adjacent gap- he’d only managed to open the surprisingly stiff window a little more, his smokers lungs wheezing, hands clutching tightly onto the inside part of the windowsill so that he wouldn’t fall out during his struggle, and a small bead of sweat was starting to form on the back of his neck, that Frank began to ponder what the actual fuck he was doing with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at long last the final chapter is complete! I'm so very sorry it took so long, I've been going through a lot of personal shit that sucked (I think i'm okay now) and I don't know if I'll be writing any more fics any time soon, but I have to say I really am proud of this final chapter and I hope you like it too.

It was 11pm when Frank knew what he was going to do and it was mid-night when Frank finally struck up the courage to do it. Walking to Gerard’s house, Frank revised the words he had planned in his head so thoroughly. 

Frank snuck round the front porch of the house just in case either of Gerard’s parents was still awake and made his way into the back yard. He immediately made his way to where he knew the window to Gerard’s room was. It’d been ages since he’d last done this, he thought to himself, as he wrapped his legs around a water drainage pipe, and started to use it along with other tiny footholds created through years of clambering up the wall to Gerard’s room- Frank then remembered he had been 10 the last time he’d done this and only hoped the pipe would still hold him up as he’d grown broader and taller, although he had to admit that there wasn’t a huge amount of height difference.  
Finally he reached the windowsill and started to tap on Gerard’s window, only to remember that Gerard slept like the dead and he’d never wake him up without waking up the whole street as well. Luckily, the window was opened ever so slightly and if he could push it open a just a small amount more he might just be able to get through.

It was as he was squeezing himself through the tiny adjacent gap- he’d only managed to open the surprisingly stiff window a little more, his smokers lungs wheezing, hands clutching tightly onto the inside part of the windowsill so that he wouldn’t fall out during his struggle, and a small bead of sweat was starting to form on the back of his neck, that Frank began to ponder what the actual fuck he was doing with his life.

He landed with a soft thud on the cream carpeted floor and crawled towards his bed- he didn't want to be the dark, looming figure over Gerard’s bed that freaked him out if he just happened to wake up at that moment. Once he reached Gerard’s side he began to poke him and nudge him persistently until he woke up.

“wuh.. wha? what is it? Uh what time is i-”

“Gerard, it’s me.” Frank whispered

“Frank? What the- what are you doing here? Its-” he paused to check the clock on his bedside table “mid-night- twelve forty-seven to be exact. Frank, it’s almost one in the fucking morning. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Um, look okay, it’s just I wanted to say something and I just had to say it now… but I guess it was stupid. I’m sorry; I don’t know what I was thinking. It was just that- uh, never mind, I’m sorry. I’ll go now-”

“Frank, wait!” Gerard hissed “Just lemme wake up properly, I’m half asleep right now.”

“Okay.”

Gerard rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his greasy mop of hair before propping himself up against his pillows and pulling up the duvet.

“I’m listening.” Said Gerard

“Alright, uh okay. So, uh…” Frank paused to collect his thoughts

“Hmm?”

“Well basically you’re my favourite person pretty much ever and I just really missed you. I love you Gerard, you know that and I’m sorry for what I did, I’m so fucking sorry. I just wanted you to want me as much as I want you, and I went about it the wrong way, I know that- but just hear me out okay? I missed you so much, you don’t even know. I don’t even care if we never kiss again because I need to be around you, Gerard. It’s like this constant ache when you’re not there, and it’s like this incessant worry in the back of my head. I feel good when you’re around, even if it is just as your friend and nothing more, because that’s already so much more than I deserve. You’re the best friend anyone could ever ask for and you mean so much to me and I need you.”

Frank squeezed his eyes shut preparing for the oncoming load of verbal vomit, of Gerard telling him that he was talking a load of bullshit, that he would only hurt him, that he never even wanted to see him again, but instead he heard nothing. Shit. That was even worse. Maybe Gerard didn't even wanna talk to him, even now, maybe he was so angry he couldn't talk or maybe he was gonna freaking punch him or something.

But all he felt was nothing. Slowly and uncertainly, Frank began to open his eyes to see that Gerard face was less than just a few inches away from his, his eyes searching out Frank’s gaze. Their sustained eye contact was so intense that everything else seemed to blur. It was so intense that he almost wanted to look away but he couldn't- it was like some kinda of magnetic force pulling sustaining this invisible chord which held them in place. Frank then felt Gerard’s fingertips gently brush against his cheekbone, and Frank closed his eyes again, basking in the innocent skin on skin contact. He then felt Gerard’s lips press ever so sweetly, almost hesitantly on his own. He was honestly surprised by the kiss- he’d never of expected it; it seemed too good to be true. The soft and slow kiss quickly became something more desperate and needy, Frank’s fingers clinging onto the material of Gerard’s pajama top whilst Gerard’s long, slender fingers frantically threaded through Frank’s hair. As quickly as his lips had been placed upon Franks, they left, to be replaced by Gerard lying down and gesturing to Frank to lie next to him. Once Frank did so, Gerard then quickly gathered Frank in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest and pressing a chaste kiss onto his forehead, stroking and arranging Frank’s hair into its usual messy but not too messy style that Gerard had ruined during the kiss. It was only when Frank glanced up after several minutes of his heavy petting that Gerard did finally whisper with a hopeful smile into Frank’s hair, like some sort of beautiful secret:

“I need you too.”

THE END


End file.
